Undercover
by J3nny-Happy
Summary: Supervisor Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid is never who he said he is, but never once he let that thought reach his mind. His mind was focusing on collecting Intel for WOOHP, World Organization of Human Protection, and once he got the job done, he moved on
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover**

**Jenny-Happy: Ok so this is my first FanFic story ever, My goal is to writing at least a chapter a week. Let me get this straight, I'm a reader not a writer, there will be mistakes but bear with me, I'm pretty new to . So far I only read on Fanfiction so I want to give this a shot**

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds belong to CBS, ABC studio, CTV**

**Chapter 1: WOOHP**

Supervisor Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid is never who he said he is, but never once he let that thought reach his mind. His mind was focusing on collecting Intel for WOOHP, World Organization of Human Protection, and once he got the job done, he moved on, never once look back. But this assignment were too long, too rough for him to handle, he had burst and once and only, in a very long time, show his true self to the BAU. That was a one-time thing, after that, he was so careful about his action, he even pretended to hate JJ to fit in his personalities but in reality he don't give a shit! Dr. Spencer Reid have learn to feel, to enjoy behind his poker face, thanks to the BAU, his job is even more difficult.

Dr. Spencer Reid woke up from his not-so-peaceful sleep as a jolt of sunlight hit him; the weather was getting hotter and hotter and it annoy him how much sweat could make people smell in the heat. He groaned as he got up as tired as ever, he wishes he could get a few more hours of sleep, _that would be really nice_. He thought.

He look into his closet, wondering what to wear, on normal occasion he would be wearing a comfortable t-shirt with a pair of slim jean and high top Converse and on formal occasion he would wear his jeans with a button down shirt with Converse plus a tie with a leather jacket on the outside. This time he was on an assignment, Spencer Reid has to be Dr. Spencer Reid, a nerdy doctor who squeak out facts, a shy kid who need everyone to protect him but in reality they care or they don't, he doesn't give a damn. In WOOHP, he is the best agent, the prince, he knows strategy, his moves, his sniper skills and always three steps ahead of the killer. When he was young, some big footballers push him or just touch him, he pushes them back harder, and he was the school BADASS.

After a hell lot of whining, he out on a dress shirt, a tie with a vest, those weird khaki pants and at least he get to keep his Converse. Oh, what is he going to do without them…?

Putting on a nerdy grin behind his cold looking glare, usually he won't be doing this; he combs his hair and walk down the garage. This garage isn't like a normal garage, this is a garage for racers, tools was in boxes piles on shelf, wheels are hanging on the walls and the thing that make this garage special are cars. Cars were lay out in a straight line, Ferrari with the Ferrari, brands with brands, color with color but that is not the only thing. Spencer walk further in, six different color cars was there, on the stage, headlights shining down. He walks up to a bright red with black stripes on the side Ferrari, he put a hand on it. _After my assignment is done, I'll take you out for run, just you and me buddy_. He thought.

Ignoring the thoughts, Spencer walks out of his garage for another dragging day of paper work he could barely understand, let's get this straight, WOOHP agents are abandon kids that wanted revenge on whoever left them there or abuse them. So a wide range of age, Spencer here is barely eligible yet, only 17, his puberty hit fast for him. He get his skateboard out and skated to the BAU office, he took the short-cut in the alley otherwise it would be really weird for a well dress man to be skating on the side walk, once he is near, he dump his skateboard near the garbage dump so it could blend in without anyone stealing it.

Put on a smile, he walks into the BAU office, the second one here, right after Hotch of course . He settles down in his desk and started on the paper work, well at least he pretend too, he was actually doodling on a piece of paper underneath a case file. What was he drawing? Who's know? Spencer Reid is known to be the worse drawer in the world or maybe his drawing aka diagram is way too complicated for an artist to recognize.

As boredom started to hit him, Prentiss and Morgan walk in followed by JJ, which isn't any better for him because he knows he has to play his part right and that won't be easy since he has grown to close to the BAU. He sighs, not noticing that he has caught their attention or maybe he did. Who's know? He is an undercover agent after all.

"Well, well, well, pretty boy, never heard you sigh like that so early in the morning" Morgan walks straight toward him. Spencer still keeping calm with his nerdy poker face on

"Oh yeah, thought you be spouting out facts"

"Real funny guys" And that is another thing that he hated about the BAU, Morgan and Prentiss team up and make fun of him which is frustrating . Not because he is offended but it is frustrating to keep his anger at bay.

"We're just teasing, man"

"Yeah, I know" He yawn as he said this, last night he barely have more than 4 hours of sleep and that is really bad for a teenager who is going through puberty. Spencer always wanted to sleep more, and maybe another growth spurt hit and grew two inches

"Did you get taller or something?" Prentiss asked realizing that Spencer was looking a lot taller, she used to be up to his ear but now barely reaching the beginning of his ear.

"What? Really?" Spencer stands up without knowing that his excitement was growing, he always wants to be tall but not too tall.

"Reid, you're puberty is over" Morgan stated "For a very long time…"

_Oh shit._ He thought. Spencer totally forgot about that! He has to think of an excuse real fast, thoughts ran through his mind, this use to be so easy, what's going on? Well, he has never been in this situation before.

"Maybe you're getting shorter, your bone shrink when you get old-"

"You calling me OLD" Prentiss chime in before Spencer could have finish his sentence, a very angry Prentiss chime in.

_Oh Shit_. He thought. There is no way he is going to get out of this!

**Jenny-Happy: Alright, that is it for the first chapter, please tell me how I do, this is not a beta version! I'll try to update as fast as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Undercover **

**Jenny-Happy: Thank you for those who review SpiderKateCriminalMind mention that WOOHP is from totally spies, it is, but nothing about totally spies, I just need some kind of cool organization name!**

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds belong to CBS, ABC studio and CTV**

**Undercover chapter 2**

"You calling me OLD-" Prentiss chime in, anger fuming out of her ear

"No not at all- Just a – um-um-"

In the back, he could hear Morgan snicker slightly, not that he minded but it was distracting him from thinking up a damn good excuse. And then as if on cue, his phone ring _Save by the phone, thank god._ He thought.

"I need to take this excuse me"

Being polite was really hard for Spencer, all his life, he has been running around giving people cold glare to protect himself and his friends and families but ever since WOOHP found him, he warmed up a bit. At first the only people he talked to in the huge building are the HQ boss, Jimmy Kai and a girl, a very annoying girl named Jules Callen. Well, here is the thing; Jules is a very cheerful girl, too cheerful for her own good, always talks to him whenever he told her to go away, to stay away. No matter how many times he offended her by calling her a slut, a whore, a bitch, fat and so on, she kept on coming back. A few months later, Spencer was tired of her annoying question _Will you be my friend?_ He gives in to her. He warmed up to her, talk to her, smile to her, shows his soft side, then one day Jules introduce him to a new girl, Jenny Braddock. She was like him in many different ways, always give people cold glare that send chills to their spines. Spencer and Jenny argue a lot, from an early start to a late night, they are always bickering.

"Reid" He answer his phone solemnly

"_Gosh, you're too formal and uptight, relax a bit would you?"_

After hearing the sound form the other end of line, he smiled "Is that so? I thought ladies like men who are formal" Playing it cool with comeback is one of Spencer specialty, never lose his poker face.

"_Well, I don't okay?"_

"What kind of guys are you into then?"

"_Not you"_

Right after Reid has said 'Ladies' Morgan have sneak up on him, trying to pry his phone calls for evidence that Reid has a girl. Thinking back to his undercover training, he hides in the most oblivious place of all. Sadly for him, the moment he took a step in Spencer's five meter radar, Spencer has notice him.

"Okay, whatever, someone is right in my face about this conversation?"

"_Oh, play nice Spencer!"_

"Whatever, Jenny!"

He hanged up and turns around to face Morgan's how- very-oblivious hiding spot "You done stalking me?"

Morgan got up from his 'oblivious' hiding spot and laugh nervously "I wasn't stalking you….."

"Um Huh?"

"You want to hit the bar after we're done here?"

"You buying, I'm drinking" said Prentiss out of nowhere

"Ugh, you were stalking me too?"

"Not really, just interested to meet this _Jenny_ of yours"

Spencer groaned, trying his hardest to not it let notice.

"I'm in" said JJ; again like Prentiss coming out of nowhere, these girls are starting to creeps him out.

"Sure. The more the merrier, anyways after we're done here, we should meet up at Reid's apartment-"

"NO!" Reid practically yelled

"Why?" questioning looks are all on their faces

_Ugh, not again, please, someone saves me!_ He thought. Oh how Spencer hated to be in this position not once but twice in a row, in the same day. He just wishes that Jenny is going to called him back or Strauss interfere which is not any better but who in the hell care, at least he got himself off without having any dangerous aka unexplainable excuses. _Oh god, HELP ME!_

"What's going on?" asked Hotch as he approaching them. His prayers was heard, oh thank god, what would Spencer do without you?

"We were thinking of going out to a bar" Morgan spoke up

"After we're done here, of course" he added after Hotch send him a weird look, a very weird look.

"Count me in" Hotch said

"Count me out" Spencer said as quickly as possible and ran out of the room before he can be in '_that'_ situation again, three times in a row would really suck and on the same day too. But who would save him this time, Rossi come barging in and says "_I'm in, I'll be at the bar with my new WIFE!"_ He laughed at the thought.

The day went by fairly quickly, after the clock tick 6:00 pm, Spencer pack his bag and leave before he is in _'that'_ weird situation again. Morgan and Prentiss were too busy talking about the bar so Spencer just sneak out, thanks to his light weight and skinny form, he can run really fast without making a lot of noise. Just right behind the door, barely a few meters away, Garcia voice rang out

"Where do you think you're going, genius?" A playful smirk spread across her face

"Home" He simply answered, that word right there totally describe the real Spencer Reid, real simple and to the point. But that is when he is in a good mood otherwise he would be giving people a cold glare or a 'whatever' or maybe a freaky smirk that send chills to their spine.

"That's it?"

"Yeah," He fakes a smile and walked out the door, going straight to dumpster where he threw his skateboard.

The alley was dark, the smell was gross, no matter how much it would scare the hell out of a normal person and maybe creep the FBI's agents out, it wasn't that scary to him, nothing is scary to him except the fact that one day he will be witnessing his friends' death. He doesn't know when, of course, he is not a psychic or an oracle, but he does know that one day it will happen. Spencer put the thought away and walk toward the dump to find, well, hear two whispering voice. He was too far away to make out the words that they are saying but he could just tell it belong to a teenager. The voice was a hush-hush, probably arguing about something. Spencer knows this alley well enough to understand its weak spot and the best hiding place.

He sneak around the garbage dump to clearly hear the voice, once he got there the voice stop, the only thing he is hearing right now is labor breathing and a panting. Decided to attack, he jump out of his hiding spot, tackle the first guy and nail a gun through the second guy.

"Scared you didn't it?" The first guy spoke

"Maybe, maybe not, who's know" Spencer replied nonchalantly

"But that was hilarious, Spencer, you go to attack mode to quickly right Marty" The second guy spoke

"Yes Nico, too quickly"

Apparently, the two teenagers that almost creeps Spencer out were his two teammates and best friends, Marty Dinozzo and Nico Deeks. Both Marty and Nico was orphan that is left behind in a basket in front of the doorsteps of WOOHP. They get along pretty well!

"Hey, Boss needs us at the HQ now" said Nico

"Now?"

"NOW!"

**Jenny-Happy: I think this chapter is pretty boring, I hope it will get better next chapter. I just want to introduce Spencer's friends in this chapter. Oh and to answer the review , this story is around season five-ish but let's pretend that the Doyle thing happen then! Please tell me how I do!**


	3. Chapter 3:

Undercover

**Jenny-Happy: Chapter 3 is here! I need a Beta for this story, If anyone is willing to do it PM me **** PLEASE!**

Chapter 3

Spencer walked through the huge building, entering his password or shows his ID at every corner, doing this could be very depressing for Spencer. WOOHP building has more than one hundred and fifty floors plus the underground training compound, the boss HQ is all the way at the top, there were no elevators in used at WOOHP probably because they stop at every floor and make you enter your ID or password. A lot of agents complain about this but as the boss said that it is for securities reasons and good training on being patients. But deep down in their heart, they all know that the boss just wanted to mess with them.

Spencer entered his last password and walked in to the briefing room, this briefing room is no ordinary briefing room, this room is equipped with the best cameras and technology. Every time he walked into this room, he felt like he is being watched or maybe he is. All the cameras that set their tiny little screen on his body just creep him out.

"What's up?"

"Take a seat and I'll explain, Spencer" His boss, Jimmy Kai is an old man with a strength of an elephant.

The seriousness on his face told Spencer that something wrong is going on, he took a seat next to Jenny who is sitting beside Nico with Jules in the middle to separate him from Marty.

"As you all know, your assignment is almost done" His boss started

"And…"

"I decided that in the next two weeks, I don't care that you're done or not done your current assignment but in two weeks, I need you to do a deep cover investigation for me"

"What? Why?"

"You never let us do another assignment before finishing the first one, what's up with this?" Jules stated

"But I liked it here!" Nico and Marty take turn whining, on and on they go, making up excuses that don't even make sense. Jules was trying to cheer everybody up but it was so obvious that she was failing badly. Jenny was mumbling words inside her throat, there was sound coming out of her mouth but no words were heard. That was Jenny; she doesn't take it out on someone but just herself.

On the other side, Spencer just sat there, frozen like a stone. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react, he didn't want this, he was sure of that. A billions thoughts ran across his minds_ How would his tea—the BAU react? Would they come after him? Track him down? Would they? Or they just hate him and moved on? Would they hold a grudge against him? Would they hate him so much that whenever they get a chance they will kill him?_ These thoughts made his head hurt, he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to know about it but he did, ever since the beginning of this assignment, he knew that one day he is going to leave, going to break up so many friendships, so many relationship. Even though the BAU is like twenty years older than him, he didn't care, it didn't matter, he still grew so closed to them. They're like brothers and sisters to him, well, Morgan and Prentiss are but Hotch and Rossi are like his uncles. But it doesn't matter now; he had two weeks left to enjoy times with the BAU, two weeks to wrap thing up.

"What? Why? Who? When? And where?" he asked, his poker face is on, harder than before. His poker face told everyone that he is serious and well- Nobody can tell. But inside he was slowly breaking, Jenny could sense that, she didn't know how but she did.

"Drug dealer, you'll find out, Luke no last name, in two weeks, Canada"

"Done!"

Once outside the enormous annoying building, Spencer started walking toward a nearby bar to have some alone time to think about leaving, extra excuses and things like that. He took a seat right in front of the bachelor and taking in everything that had happen today. From the dragging morning to the weird conversation and to this, how could a day be so full of emotion?

"Beer?" The bachelor asked

Spencer just nodded and drift away in his own thoughts not noticing that a few tables away was a table where the BAU was sitting.

"What's up with Reid today?" Garcia asked wondering about Reid's attitude

"Yeah, he was- well-…not nerdy"

"I know right" JJ agreed

"He got a girl too!" said Morgan

"Weird…."

"I need another beer" Morgan called the waiter; he turned his head around so the waiter can see him. What he saw surprised him the most, he literally choked on his own saliva.

"You Okay?"

"Look!" He pointed toward where Reid is sitting with two bottles of beer

Spencer knew that he is a minor, an underage, he knew this is bad but he can't stop it. He was just going with the flow. He doesn't know what to do next, he had two weeks left and he is going to use every moment of it. He let the alcohol sink it, taste every bitter feeling of it and then there was a sharp pain behind his head.

Spencer groaned in pain, he turned around and was ready to attack anything that comes his way

"Your fault for drinking too much!" He knew that voice but why does it sound so blurry, so faint, he was sure that voice belong to Jenny and that pain in the back of his head was cause by Jenny too.

"Let's get you home" The caring voice of Jules rang out.

"Let's get the boys do it" Jealousy tingling at the back of her voice

Marty and Nico groaned as they carried Spencer out to the car, by the time Marty swung his hand around Spencer shoulder to support him, he was already sound asleep leaning on Nico's right shoulder.

"Let him sleep, he had it rough these last few weeks"

The BAU just stared at the group in shocked, they can't even move a muscle. Just stared. They didn't know that Spencer was having friends of his own, no wonder had ditched so many BAU events. Tomorrow, they're getting some answer.

**Jenny-Happy: another boring chapter, I know, next chapter, I think I should put Spencer with a little more BAU time! Please tell me how I do? Or how I could improve? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4:Leaving

Undercover

**Jenny-Happy: Finally, this story is getting somewhere, please reviews, doesn't matter if it good or bad, I want to improve and also it inspiring me to write since I know that people is reading!**

Chapter 4

Spencer woke up as a jolt of pain hit him in the back of his head, he frowned, he knew that he only took barely two bottles of beer but why did his head hurt so much? No wonder the cops let no minor drink beer. He looked around his surrounding; he was sleeping on the couch, and next to it was a flat screen TV with all the gaming system connecting to it. There were cameras at every corner, the place look fairly familiar; it reminded him of the WOOHP head –quarter but he can't place a hand on it. Probably the alcohol is still somewhere I his body.

Seeing his confused face, Marty walked into the room "Oh, look who's up?"

"Marty?"

"Yeah, you're in my house"

"The couch, really?" Spencer whined clearly not liking the idea of him sleeping on the couch "Ow… My back hurt!"

"Hey, least you got a place to stay!"

"Sure, sure, anyway I got to go"

"Breakfast?" Marty offered "There are some last night leftover, you can eat that"

"Naw…."

* * *

><p>The BAU was quiet when Spencer entered the nearly emptied office, Hotch was there of course. He walked toward his desk and chill quietly, normally he would be starting on his stacks of papers work but today, he had too much things going on right now. How would he say his goodbyes? Should they know? Well- that was an obvious answered, of course not, no way in HELL would Kai let him do that! That would be a total insult to WOOHP!<p>

Spencer just sat there and sighs, wondering of what to do, he decided to go down to the gym. That's what the real Spencer Reid would do, take out his anger and frustration on punching bags or shooting range. When he is enrage, nobody wanted to interrupt him because he can get real violent when he wanted to. Sometimes agents from WOOHP who are also down there in the training compound looked at the punching bag in pity, oh poor the punching bag.

He wasn't supposed to be in the gym, Dr. Spencer Reid hated the gym but it doesn't matter now, he needed it otherwise he would be snapping at random people and swearing. Growing up, Spencer always had a reputation for having anger problems, at school, he was the school bad-ass, at WOOHP, he takes it out on punching bags. That's the way he is, that's the way his brain was wired, he can't do anything about that, _he was born that way! _So sucked it up.

The gym at the FBI was so different from WOOHP training compound, at the FBI, it was so together, so peaceful, so simple and right to the point. There were a few punching bags, treadmills, weightlifters and the other gymnastic stuffs. At WOOHP, the boss believes that training should be recreational and useful in life and being a WOOHP agent. There were fields, football fields, soccer fields, baseball fields and lacrosse fields. Kai think that sports moves can be apply to real life stuffs, for example: When someone is getting away, you don't need to get out your guns and put a bullet through their head but you can kicked something at them to knock the bad guys out. There are more than twenty sports to choose from. Besides that, there are virtual fighters, you fight an imaginary image that will fight back. Spencer doesn't like those a lot because if you get hit, it actually hurt. Agents had complained about this but the boss simply said "_Sometimes it is good to feel pain"_. And then the oh- so- loving- punching bags and don't forget the shooting range at the end of the compound.

He took out some gloves in his pocket and starting punching and kicking furiously on the punching bag. He was so concentrated, his anger and frustration and maybe a teeny bit of sadness was so much , he couldn't control it so he just kept punching unaware that his whole team was watching him. Looks of confusedness was all on their face, they didn't know what to do, should they stop him? Should they just let it go? Should they confront him? What should they do?

Once Spencer saw them in his five metes radar, he told himself to breathe, to calm down. He shut his eyes closed, bit back his frustration to snapped and punch the bag. He griped his and slightly, it took a few seconds but he was calm alright. He took a looked in the direction that the BAU is standing, as much as he would want to snapped at them for interrupting and stalking him but he wouldn't- couldn't do that, it would ruin his cover.

"Hello, what's going on?" he asked innocently

"That was scary!" Morgan said as he pointed as the still dangling and almost ripped punching bag

"We got a case, we've been trying to called you" JJ said, her eyes darting worriedly over Reid

"I'm sorry" He turned around to revealed his dampen shirt "I'll go change"

"You go do that!" Prentiss laughed, holding back a stifle

"I'll meet you in the briefing room!" he said as he ran off to the locker room

* * *

><p>The BAU walked back into the briefing room "Now that,- downright SCARY!"<p>

"So much anger, man, I've never knew" Morgan said and shook his head

"None of us did"

* * *

><p>Spencer was done changing into the nerdy clothes, he started to walked upstairs, his phone rang.<p>

"Reid" he mumbled

"Hey, it's Jules"

"What's up?"

"Um- Kai just have a talk with the government and they wanted us this weekend" she nervously said

The weekend…. Today is Friday, that's mean he had to leave tomorrow, rush of anger hit him "WHY?"

"I don't know,"

"Damn it, Jules!" He growled under his breathe

"Calm down, Spencer, it's not my fault; none of us wanted this, okay?"

"Yeah, head-quarter first thing in the morning" he grumbled as he slowly moving to the briefing room, he needed to leave tomorrow so he had to leave right now. But how can he leave, not like that, he's not ready. He wanted to walk to the briefing room, sit down and work on the case but right now, he can't.

He went up to his desk, looked into his drawer to find an always there resignation paper. He signed it, silently put his gun and badge down then he walked out the door. He went back to WOOHP HQ, plan out his plan, collecting as much as Intel as possible by looking at the report he was given. Spencer drifted off to sleep on the WOOHP relax room's couch

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he?" Morgan grumbled<p>

"Go check on him!" Hotch ordered

Morgan got up from his seat and makes his way down to the gym, as he passed the office; some shiny reflection caught his eyes. He notice that it was on Reid's desk, he walked toward it, as soon as he realized that it was his FBI's badge and gun on the desk, he was in shocked. He looked around Reid's desk, shuffling in his drawer. A piece of paper stand out the most, it was the one with Reid's signature and the big letter of RESIGNATION on it.

"HOTCH!" he screamed, anger fuming out of his ear, thoughts run through his mind like a crazy hurricane pounding in his head. _How could he do this? How could he leave? Why? Why did he leave? Did he been transfer?_ No that's not right; this is a letter of resignation by will. No! Not possible!

"Holy Shit!"

"Hotch, did you know about this?" JJ looked so shocked, so sad so-

"No, not at all!"

"I think Reid just left us" spoke up Morgan, his voice was strained with anger but his eyes was filled with sadness, a tear threatening to fall…

* * *

><p>He woke up as Nico shook him "Yo, we gotta go, our flight is right now, everyone is waiting"<p>

They drove down to the airport, standing on the plane, he took one last looked at Quantico, trying to forget everything that happen and focused on collecting Intel for WOOHP

_Imma be back one day. _He thought solemnly and just like that, he was gone.

**Jenny-Happy: The story chapter is getting shorter and shorter, AHHH! It is not over yet! There is still the BAU and the 3 years later (Spoilers) WOOHP required to work with the BAU and Spencer is like 20-ish then,. Wonder how the BAU take it when Spencer leaves, even worse when they see Spencer! Anyways, please review, tell me how I did! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Undercover

**Jenny-Happy: Alright! Chapter 5! This is probably a short one, just getting to know how the BAU feel!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything down there except Jenny Braddock and others characters that sound not so familiar. Anything that that you don't know down there is not mine!

Chapter 5

Spencer's plane landed in Toronto around two o'clock, Canadian's time. He was exhausted, energy drained from his body, his whole back ached so bad that he need to hunch over to avoid the pain spot. He looked out the window, amazingly it brought a smile to his lip, it was beautiful. It was just like New York but more greener, more natural, not that NY is not natural, New York is beautiful alright?

Drug dealer in Canada? Spencer never would have thought about it, Canada is well known for its peace and its less sense of crime. Even though the police was strict in Canada, they also have their soft side, every cop have a soft side. He smiled, put on his sunglasses and walked out of the plane toward a beautiful country yet dangerous to finish his mission.

Morgan let out a frustration sighed; his mind is going crazy, his friend, his best friend just left. _How could he do it? Why? Is someone forcing him? Where did he go?_

"I'll go and have a talk with Strauss" Hotch volunteered "You guys can go check out his apartment, he mustn't have gone far, JJ, I want you to talk to his mother and Garcia, I want you to check for any sign of Reid"

Hotch made his way down the empty hallway, or _stomped _his way down depends on which way you see it. He was pissed, of course he was, his best agent, his best friend, his _brother, _just disappeared or resigned but Hotch want to think of it as disappear because there is no way in HELL Reid would resigned, he loved his job, it is impossible for him to resigned out of the air like that. He can't stand it, he refused to think Reid would quit like that, they **was** a family, a really happy one, the one that can rely on each other without secret. But he was wrong, he always was, even though this is, well-was, a family, they kept secrets from each other, they hid things from each other until they are ready to revealed it. But some secrets were never meant to be spoken and Hotch knew that but somehow, that thought make his desire to dig deeper.

He knocked furiously on the wooden door that would lead to a wicked witch, just kidding, Erin Strauss, the witch part was serious though. "Come in" An irritated voice rang out, clearly not happy to see, hear someone knocked too hard on her delicate wooden door

"What can I do for you, agent Hotchner?"

"I want to know about Dr. Spencer Reid's whereabouts" Hotch demanded, anger dripping from every drop of his voice.

"He resigned" she simply said "You'll getting a new agent soon, agent Hotchner"

"By will?"

"Yes, agent Hotchner"

* * *

><p>Morgan drove to Reid's apartment with Prentiss on his side; they never have really been to Reid's apartment, never. This is their chance to see Reid's apartment, to see why did he leave? To see what is going on with him? To see where he is? And especially, how they can help him?<p>

They drove down the highway as they followed the set GPS to Reid's apartment, they drove in silence, too furious to talked or too sad who's know, the emotion was too much. They don't know why? Oh heck, the five W's is really needed now. They drove and drove, every few seconds glance at the GPS, wondering "Are we there yet?" The feeling of anxiety took over, their precious _little brother_ is gone, GoNe, GONE! Finally, Morgan stopped the car at this huge, enormous condo and very luxurious. It looks like a five stars rated hotel in Los Angeles.

Morgan raises an eyebrow "A millionaire?"

"Billionaire" Prentiss looked up at the beautifully décor building

They hesitated a bit before giving their key to the parking valet person, well, they were about to but a bright red sport car came out of nowhere. The car charged against the valet station before come to a noisy yet dangerously complete stop. Morgan and Prentiss ran out of the way like crazy, but somehow the valet person didn't even blink nor flinch. The person inside the car just smirked, ran toward the building like crazy-

"Here!" He yelled toward the valet person as he threw his car's key without looking back, he kept running toward the door

"Yes boss," the valet person who named is Lanier according to his named tag; he looked toward the FBI agents "Sorry, have to do this first" He was gone is just a moment of a heartbeat

The _boss _wasn't that old looking, he looked like a kid in his university years who apparently still had a lot to learned compared to Morgan and Prentiss

"Well, that was weird" Prentiss commented as she helped herself up

"I agree, let's go!" Morgan jumped t his feet and walked into the building "What floor is Reid's apartment?"

"Top floor, penthouse?" She answered, unsure of herself, is Reid really that rich?

"Pretty boy is rich?"

They waited in the pearly elevator for a surprising very long time, with one hundred and one floors in total, they wonder why did this building never stood out or why did they never ever saw this before and this place is where their little brother lived.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, this was the WOOHP's apartment for every undercover agents who are or were working in Quantico, Virginia. This place is like their undercover apartments where they relax and chilled, according to the rule, the agents wasn't allowed to worked in there only relax and chilled. Anything they need or want, all they do is just asked. Game system, foods, room service, literally anything that is within a human reach. The weird guy that just breeze them by at the valet parking was a co-worker and a closed friend of Spencer Reid who was needed to cover for Reid while his two undercover friends went looking for the truth that will never be found.<p>

* * *

><p>It was very frustrating to wait for a very long time in a very nicely decorated elevator that looked so elegant and fragile with pearls and diamonds along the outlined which made them feel like they were going to crash any seconds now.<p>

"I wonder how Reid took this elevator." Morgan frustration is fuming at an understandable level for whom that had been on the elevator.

"He probably took the stairs"

"Yeah right" Morgan said sarcastically "Maybe he did, came up with a bunch of facts about how elevators could crash"

As long as it last, the longest lasting that would probably break the world record of slowest elevator came to a stop "YES! Finally" They slowly walked out, expecting to see the hallway to be as luxurious as the elevator and lobby but what they saw shocked them. It was a club, well, a hallway that looked like a club, loud rap song that Morgan can barely followed ran through their ears, lights, different colors lights through their eyes, so glad they didn't have a seizure.

"WHICH ROOM?" Morgan yelled through the loud music

"1012!"

They looked through the blur lights "OVER THERE!" they pushed through the door.

"Well, that was nice" Prentiss said

"Let's see what we got here" Morgan said as he walked around the not so surprisingly big condo "Game system, X-box 360? PS3? Oh, what's this? Call of duty Black Ops? Not good"

"That's not Reid's thing, heck, Reid shouldn't even know about this" Prentiss said

"Doesn't he get enough of this stuff?" Morgan showed Prentiss all of Reid's PS3 games

"Real violent!" Morgan just swiftly nodded, he opened Reid's fridge, half expecting to see an empty fridge, but what he saw literally made him choked "PRENTISS? Look at this, Reid drink Sunny D? Sprite? Coke? There is no coffee here, what the heck is that?"

Morgan asked himself out loud as he took out an unknown drink; he read the label "Grape Ponta, a refreshing drink"

"Try it!" Prentiss insisted him

He opened the cap and took a little sip, chapped his lips, taking in the taste "It taste like coffee" He looked around the bottle but he didn't have to look long to find his answered, on the right side of the bottle, it said _no caffeine inside_.

"Wow"

* * *

><p>JJ called the Bennington Sanitarium, well, at least she tried, and all she got was a very, very, very, very…. Long waiting time. But that was not suppose to happen, hospitals are not suppose to let families' member wait like that, not to mention supervisory special agent Jenifer Jareau. After the very, very, very, very…. Long waiting time, the answered that the nurses gave her was <em>NO, YOUCAN'T NOT TALK TO HER RIGHT NOW! <em>Man, how lucky was she?

Giving up, she decided to go check up on Garcia; she entered the technical analyst room just to see a very frustrated Garcia yelling at her screens. She was yelling in three different languages that JJ barely understand, but she know, she knew what it like to be so helpless, so useless but all you can do is just watch like a movie rerun through your head. JJ came up to Garcia and gave the poor women a hug; she whispered words into Garcia ears, soothing words.

* * *

><p>Today was his birthday, he is officially eighteen today. Celebrating with his closed four best friends who would do anything for him. They celebrate with Ponta and have fun, wishing everyone luck because as of tomorrow, his assignment truly begins!<p>

**Jenny-Happy: That was the longest I've ever written! Anyway it is not finish yet! Don't forget the 3 years later! Please tell me how I did! Reviews so I can improved!**


	6. Chapter 6

Undercover

**Jenny-Happy: Yah… Chapter 6! 3 Years later! Whoop!**

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Three years have gone by like a flick light for Spencer Reid he had completed his mission in the first year that went by but to make his existence possible he had stay in Canada for two more years. He had bond with a few guys around his age, some younger, some older but that was the thing about Spencer; he can fit in wherever he are.

Today was his birthday, his real birthday October 20, starting from today, he is officially twenty-one years old. He was no longer a minor, an official adult with drinking rights. Spencer is going to celebrate it with his four best friends like usual but this time they are having a real party time. Since the operation was a well complete one, the 'Boss' had reserve a club/bar for them somewhere downtown in Washington DC. Spencer was excited alright, he had been in a lot of clubs and bars but always when he was in alias, never ever in his true self. He wanted to experience the feeling a being in a club while going wild with his true self.

Spencer took his duffel bag out of the luggage carrier and walked outside the airport to the cool air of September, he knew that in a few months, the freezing breeze of cold wind would return as the winter season come back to haunt Spencer Reid. Oh, how he hated winter? He hated summer too! So does Spring! Only the calming breeze of fall is his favorite, not only the weather is perfect, his best and his only favorite holiday, Halloween is in fall. He hauled a cab to WHOOP headquarter, he would have walked in the _perfected_ fall weather but he just woke up from a so-not-peaceful sleep on the airplane. Right then and right there on the cab, he would have fallen asleep and embarrass himself but thanks to the cab driver who put on loud 'country' music, he **hated** country music. No, hate doesn't describe it, he **DESPITE** it. He didn't know why, he just does.

WHOOP's headquarter first few floors were as noisy and busy as ever, as he passed the workers by, they always wave and says 'Hi' as if it was protocol. They knew that he had more privilege than them; workers on the first few floors are just normal workers who kept the paper works in order. After the first few floors, WHOOP's headquarter turn busier, turn more concentrated, more…

"What's up?" He asked as he walked into the main Boss's office where his boss and his four best friends

"First thing first, congratulation" Kai, the boss said "On both finishing your assignment in one piece and for your twenty first birthday"

"Yeah boss" He smiled or smirked, you can't really tell, he fake it real good

"Boss, on with the party!" Nico insisted, he was very excited, even more than Spencer could ever imagine. It was Spencer's birthday and he is not paying! Yay him!

"Excited, aren't we?"

"YES!"

"Alright" Kai chuckled "It start at ten, and is going to end at around two or maybe later, either way, order anything you want, dance whatever song s you want. Whatever you do, don't do any damage and we're good"

"Got it Boss!" The _twin, _Nico and Marty literally screamed, too excited to even care

"Jules, keep an eye on them, okay?" Boss glanced at Jules with a pleading look probably saying _Please don't let them do so much damage._

"Sure Boss"

Jenny was sitting in the corner of the room, as quiet as ever, her mind wandered until she reaches the thought of Spencer Reid. She let it wandered as much as it wanted to explore, she thought of how pretty he looked. Spencer did look pretty; he was wearing a button up shirt with a short sleeve vest that leaves his chest open, dark blue slim jeans and red plus black converse. The converse was high top, of course, the top was bright red and the bottom part was pitch black. The prettiest thing about him is probably his hair, his beautiful hair, it was short but not too short, the back of his head was trim beautiful, the front was usually curly but today, it was special, it was spike up. Apparently, he looked like he had put on three types of gel and smell like more than three types cologne.

No, that was not right, she stopped herself, no, she **didn't** have a crush on him, of course not but somewhere at the back of her head, her feeling is somewhere in there "Hey, you with us?" the voice snapped her back into reality only to meets up with the most prettiest face and full of curiosity of no one other than Spencer Reid

"Yeah, I'm with you!" she replied, of course she was with him

"Anyway, we are planning that we are going to our own places now, by nine o'clock sharp, we're meeting back here to get there together, my car, okay?"

"Done!"

Spencer Reid walked out of WOOHP's building into the busy street of Virginia, he take a not so fresh air and keep walking toward his apartment, all he wanted to do now was sleep, sleep as much as possible before the night. He could have just walked straight home but his home needed him to walked pass the FBI building. It would raise a lot of suspicious and sadness also it would have been weird, he had grown more than two inches in Canada, he was about six foot three or four now. And he looked like a teenager none less a juvenile delinquent. He had to either pass the FBI building, or sneaked around in the back to the dumpster and gets his long forgotten skate board on the way. Option two it is!

As the FBI's building is in clear site, he sneaked pass two or three cameras that probably reported itself to the wonderful Garcia. Garcia, the colorful oracle, his listening friend, a sister to him or maybe an aunt… He went into the dark long, smelly alley of abandon dumpster, right now, he got one way to get home well in his case, it is not exactly a home to him. Nowhere in this earth feel like he is as home, his apartment to be exact, he needed to get his skateboard that he left here, sometimes around last three years. It would be miracle if his skateboard was in one shape, wishing his luck that no gang-banger have touched it. He curve around the garbage dump to find his poor skateboard all alone on the side of the garbage dump, apparently no one had touched it, it was a bit dusty, of course it would be dusty. He left it there for three freaking year, in a dark, smelly alley with no one come around. He checked his skateboard for any sign of bug, drug that might have been dump on his poor skateboard and especially if anyone might have touched it, if anyone touch it, there is really something going on in this abandon alley. Excuse him; his spy senses are really sensitive.

Spencer took his skateboard and ride to his apartment, normally he would just throw his car keys to the valet parking station but today he had a skateboard, if he threw that, it would hurt him and his poor skateboard so he just lightly put it down behind the valet station. Spencer was thirsty and hungry and tired, let me rephrase that, he was exhausted and right now he was wishing for a ponta and go straight to bed. At least he still had six to eight more hours until the party

His excitement woke him up at exactly eight o'clock; he had an hour to get ready. Firstly, Spencer took a bath, a short but nice and welcoming bath. After drying himself off, he went to his closet, wondering what to wear. It was his party, and it was plan to be at a club/bar so no tuxedo, there are going to be girls at the club so he has to wear something attractive yet club fitting but also with enough respect, after a fifteen minutes of staring into his closet, he decided to wear slim jean with converse. The top was a tricky part, should he wear button up shirt with short sleeve leather jacket, no too formal, should he wear a t-shirt with a rip jean jacket then a short sleeve leather jacket plus a hoodie outside? No, he looked too gangster like that. Yes, he should wear slim rip jean with two color coded converse, for his top, he decided on a black long sleeve that he can curl it up to his elbow and then on the outside, he wear a short sleeve leather jacket. Since it was chilly outside, he put on a black with purple outliner hoodie that left his chest open.

Spencer drove to WOOHP's head quarter on his 458 Italia that he had received on his eighteenth birthday while he was in Canada; Jimmy Kai had shipped this beautiful thing over to him. He drove down the highway of Quantico, music booming in his car; it probably could be heard ten miles away. He passed the speed limit, zooming down the highway, going around so many cars to get where he wanted, he do it liked it was nothing, liked it was a piece of cake zooming down the busy highway of Quantico. Honks were heard all around him, swear words coming out of frustrated driver; mostly middle age men, but he didn't care, he didn't give a shit who were around him, on his mind was his amazing party to come; nobody is going to mess it up, nobody.

Exit twenty-nine, the exit that will drove him one step closer to his perfect party, Spencer took the exit. He cautiously turned down his music and curve left to an alley that lead to WOOHP headquarter, the alley was small, barely fitting his beautiful car. He parked on the side of the alley, next to a dumpster, dumpster seems to be his favorite hiding place, Spencer called the others down. Nico and Marty came out pretty quickly, they were dressed familiar enough, dark blue jeans with a long sleeve black shirt that revealed their sparkly belt that didn't fully reach the last slot, and on the outside they had a long-rip-into-short sleeve sky blue jean hoodie.

Right behind them was Jules and Jenny, they both looked beautiful, both look so feminine yet so deadly. Jules was beautiful alright, her dress looked stunning on her, it fit her perfectly but Jenny, she was so pretty, so amazing. Her feature stood out so much, her glowing pink lip and her eyes, those glittering greenish-blue eyes that send a shocked to Spencer's body every time he looked at it. Every time he stared into those gorgeous irises, a shocked come over to his body, his gut tied in knots and his heart pounded a millions time faster. He sometimes had wondered _what is wrong _but nothing came to mind, it is the same thing when he looked straight into Derek Morgan's eyes. For a gazillions times, he let that feeling go and looked at the view in front of him. Jenny was wearing a tank top inside with a plaid shirt that had a button in the middle connected then a light blue hoodie that had pink outliner, she didn't zip her sweater up. Her mini skirt was decorated with fluffy pink strips while the other part is pitching black. She was wearing low top converse with two color coded sock that goes all the way up to her knee. Jenny was ready for clubbing and dancing alright?

Marty was thinking about Jules, how stunning she looked in that dress. He snapped out of his thoughts _'No, I can't be thinking of my partner like this'_ He brought his eyes up to Spencer and caught him staring right at Jenny, he decided to tease Spencer a bit. Marty knew that there is something going on with Spencer's feeling, it might be his sexuality or just the feeling of love, Marty decided that it is best for Spencer to figure out for himself.

"Beautiful, eh?"

Spencer literally jumped two feet into the air if he could; he was sitting in his car. If he did jumped that high, his head would hurt really badly (Ouch) but since Spencer was known for his calming stature, he regained his straight face within seconds "Um, yeah, beautiful weather right?"

Marty smiled "No, Jenny looks hot" he pointed his finger toward Jenny who was walking with Jules and Nico toward his car

"Yeah, yeah she does" Spencer blushed "Anyway where is this club?"

"Don't know, Jules have the address"

"I have what?" Jules spoke as her head poked through the car door

Spencer smiled "The address"

"Oh, it's downtown of Washington, here"

Jules handed Spencer the paper with an address written on it, he looked at in for a moment, thinking if he had saw this place before. A few seconds passed, he gave up and set the address into his GPS

"Off we go"

"Man, that was a long case" The one and only Derek Morgan complained

"Ugh, talked about psychopath" Prentiss joined in

"Guys, stop complaining, at least we got the guy in one piece" JJ encouraged

The case was long and hard, a psychopath had kidnapped a few kids and killed them after he had 'used' them. And then the usual happen, they made a profile for him, tracked him down and cuff him.

In a very long time, Hotch spoke "I miss Reid"

Expression of the team changed, sad looked taken over their complaining faces "It's been a long time"

"A very long time"

"Um, what is so special about that Reid guy anyway?" A voice asked

"He was a good agent, agent McKenna, I do not wish you talked like that about agent Reid" Hotch glared at the new agent who is replacing Reid. Agent McKenna is a middle-age man, short and stout, he is rude and he got no manner. On the look, on a scale from one to ten, his look would be somewhere around the one. He was an ugly, rude man, not to mention a bossy man. This guy has to learn his place being an agent under supervisory agent Hotchner and being an agent in the BAU. Well, at least he knows his job.

"I'm sorry"

"That's alright" Morgan said "There this new club downtown, you guys want to come?"

"You mean the one that just open?" Morgan nodded "Count me in, I heard today is grand opening and there is this crazy birthday party" Prentiss said

"Sure, why not?" Rossi agreed

"I could use a beer or two" Hotch yawned "You want to join us agent McKenna?"

McKenna nodded. Even though, it had been three years since McKenna meet the team but they can't bring themselves to accept him. Yeah, sure he had been angry, he had complained and he had reasoned with himself but behind his head he knew that he will never replace whoever this Reid is. Not in a millions years. One new agent is never going to replace an old agent who had earned the trust and friendship of the team.

"I'll called Will" JJ stated as the team climbed onto the SUV

**J3nny-Happy: Longest I've ever written. There is a bit of the team in this chapter, mainly focus on Reid. I think next chapter will be more of the team and Reid together. I didn't want to be obvious but I think you guys know which club it is! Please tell me how I do! Review…**


End file.
